


【星鬼】啪啪啪三十题

by sarumi520



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520





	【星鬼】啪啪啪三十题

  1.只穿领带

王琳凯很少规规矩矩地穿上西装打上领带，总觉得勒得不自在，这次参加完颁奖典礼一回到酒店， 就想把这身紧绷的玩意给脱掉。  
可他哥却咬着他耳朵，vocal声线低沉磁性，“今晚小琳很漂亮。”暧味的热流钻进耳道，引出心头粉色水蒸汽，是蜜桃酒在发酵。  
他像被精心拆解的礼物，  外套、衬衫、西服裤一一被除下，唯独留了条领带。滑缎面料紧贴在裸露的胸膛上，比不着寸缕似乎更多了点别的色情意味。  
领带一拉就撞上了嘴唇，舌尖勾缠着的时候，指尖在，上面留下煽情的皱痕。头发上编进的小铃铛发出细微响声，小美人的眼里水波漾荡，连黏起的音节都是蓄意的勾引，“操我，哥哥。”  
——  
最后领带被浊白弄得狼藉，揉成团扔到了床底。

2.拉开拉链的牛仔裤  
车子还停在停车场，朱星杰的手从方向盘上落下来，却没伸去拔车钥匙，“要不要来点刺激的?  
王琳凯张了张嘴还没把“什么刺激的”一~句话问出口，就被他哥用行动告诉了答案。山城美人俯下身，  用牙齿咬住他的拉链，磕磕绊绊拉开了，红舌隔着棉质内裤上舔了一下，抬眼还带着笑。王琳凯被这眼迷得发怔，  觉得如果生在战时他哥不干色诱的活都可惜。  
朱星杰从牛仔裤里捧出对方阴茎，那活什已经隐隐有兴奋趋势，伸出舌头在龟头上舔的时候，上方传来小孩紊乱的鼻息， 望上去果然满脸通红地咬着嘴唇。嘴唇被齿尖咬出艳泽，像湿漉漉的墨色树枝上的花瓣，看上去怪适合亲吻的。  
他伸着舌尖勾着冠状沟，感觉少年敏感的颤抖，便从鼻腔发出一声低笑，把整根含进嘴里，用舌头搅动着绕圈。  
王琳凯最受不住这个，倒抽口气昂起脖颈，哽起的喉结像在讨饶。性器被温热的口腔包裹着，成了硬邦邦一根，还忍不住挺腰在他哥嘴里浅浅抽动。快感具象化成眼底的水波，和压低了的喘息，又成了攀至顶峰时脑海的一片空白。  
朱星杰舔去嘴角的精白，笑着开口，“现在，是不是该轮到我了?宝宝，  我们到后座去。”

3.T恤里的手  
“别..别揉嗯."王琳凯被压在洗漱台前，化妆镜中的自己眼角湿润，而身后人的手正从下摆伸了进去，  在略微空荡的衣服里揉捻着乳尖。  
“是谁洗完澡只穿了我的T恤就跑出来了?  ”朱星杰像在弹奏最熟悉的乐器，指尖拨弄着少年胸前的琴键，奏起音符从他喉间溢出，  “是想被老公操了?嗯?”  
“没有! ...我这是热!”王琳凯这时还嘴硬着，耳朵尖却因男人的调情红得近乎透明。对方的一只腿已经挤进了自己双腿之间,  偶尔顶起摩擦着会阴。他已经完全勃起了。  
“要不要给你舔舔?”朱星杰乐得看见自家小孩因羞耻而微微颤抖的模样，越发对这种恶劣的逗弄信手拈来，  “只是用手，我们的小琳会不满足的吧?得舔着吸出奶才行。  ”  
 “我又不是女孩子. .怎么会有奶呜!”话说到一半就被翻过身，  隔着布料含住胸前的红果,酥麻的快感一下在脑里炸开，“不要舔了.. 啊.”

4.揉捏变形的臀部  
“朱星杰你混蛋!你变态!你色狼!  ”王琳凯羞愤地抗诉着自家的男友。  
“我怎么了?”朱星杰一一脸无辜，手里却揉着小孩的屁股正起劲。演出服的布料薄薄一层被他撕裂了，从绷开的布料里裸露出个白嫩臀尖。“没穿内裤就，上台我觉得你比较能。”  
王琳凯被这句堵得说不出话，  又不甘心，小声嘟囔一句，  “还不是方便你嘛”  
朱星杰忍不住笑着去亲男孩的耳朵，“好好好。”对方的臀肉在自己手下捏揉得变形,  像一团甜蜜软弹的果冻，可能咬下去还能尝到甜味。王琳凯浑身，上下就这么点地儿有肉，浑圆的臀线往_上便收紧成盈盈一握的腰，  朱星杰既感叹这是怎样造物主的神作，又心疼他单薄的小身板，心想还是得喂多一些才好。  
不过现在，还是先用精液喂饱自家小男友吧。

5.兜头淋下的啤酒  
王琳凯没想到在全家买的啤酒最终会作这样的用途。  
都说一点酒精可以催情,  喝得微醺气氛也正好，王琳凯就凑过去亲亲他哥的嘴角，眼睛弯成半月，“杰哥，做吗?”之后的发展就顺利成章，无非是脱光了滚到一起亲得喉头发痒。  
朱星杰无意间瞥见一瓶啤酒刚开还没喝几口，轻笑一声，“宝贝，你知道啤酒除了喝还能干什么吗?”对，上王琳凯疑惑不解的眼神，伸手拿了过来就往小男孩身上淋。  
王琳凯差点被啤酒呛到，眼睛红彤彤的闪着水光看着他哥，一肚子委屈还没发作,  对方便附身下来舔吮那小麦香气的汁液。这是一项充斥着情欲的清洁工作，  舌尖流连过每一寸裸露的、湿漉漉的肌肤，  偶尔避开会显露人前的部分嘬吻着留下吻痕。  
  “痒.男人舔到小腹的时候王琳凯忍不住笑起来，扭着腰试图避开这酥痒的感觉，却被握紧了腰。他听见朱星杰压着嗓子开口，“想要更舒服就乖乖别动。”，  紧接着下身就被裏进了一个湿润温热的地方——他哥含住了他。

6.赤脚和地毯  
王琳凯不着寸缕，只颈上系着一个红绳铃铛，在地毯上爬行时像猫科动物了无声息，唯有铃铛在发出细微清脆响声。  
细红绳衬得白皙脖颈极艳情，又勾勒出锁骨的线条。偏偏还要昂起头“喵”一声，把颈部和喉结线条都暴露了个彻底，才肯慢条斯理往他的驯养者爬去，上翘的嘴角带着点志在必得的笑。  
朱星杰坐在床上，强忍着把他的猫按在毛绒毯上狠狠欺负的欲望，仅仅只是垂下睫羽佯装自持，却把视线落到对方臀沟间的那条毛绒尾巴上。他几乎可以想象到，握住王琳凯的脚踝一下下挺腰顶入时，铃铛也会叮叮当当跟着响，和支离破碎的呻吟混成一出情色协奏乐。  
而王琳凯终于爬到朱星杰跟前，手搭上他的膝盖，用指尖轻轻揉抚。笑起来时把无辜和狡黠两种神色糅合得淋漓尽致，“杰哥——你什么时候给我喂牛奶？”  
这是一场暗潮汹涌的博弈，暗自较劲着，看谁先按捺不住溃不成军。朱星杰也不想被这个小坏蛋掌握所有主导权，把手往后一撑，看一眼自己的下身作示意，又抬眸勾着唇笑着看王琳凯，“你倒是自己上来喝啊。”

7.敞开的浴袍  
朱星杰从浴室出来的时候，浴袍系得松松垮垮，把大片胸口白皙的肌肤敞露出来。小空间里的热水浴，把人氤氲得皮肤都带着点粉色。  
王琳凯看着觉得他哥浑身都冒着蒸腾的水汽，像是刚做好的椰子奶冻，咬上去的话不知有多嫩。而他也确实这样做了——  
把一声“杰哥”撒娇地拖得长长，在床上张开双臂做出拥抱的姿势。等朱星杰走过来，手一揽就勾住他脖子，搂过来就在胸口上咬了一口。  
留下的除了一个不太齐整的牙印，还有轻微的痛感。朱星杰把下口没轻重的小狼崽子拉开，捏着他的下巴让他张开嘴，另一只手放进两指去翻搅他的舌头。手指在口腔搅弄得湿淋淋，带出点模糊的水声。  
舌尖往外躲的时候，王琳凯会舔到沐浴露的柠檬味，有时候手指顶弄着舌根，几乎要唤起干呕的冲动，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流开，眼眶里又全是生理性泪水在打转，模样实在有些狼狈。他哥还要趁他说不出话还要调笑一句，“你是小baby吗，这么多口水”  
等朱星杰的手指退出去，王琳凯才得以用手背抹一把嘴巴，然后抓住他哥的浴袍拉着他往床上倒。边凑上去吻他嘴唇，边就一拉腰带把浴袍给解了。  
“别磨蹭了，做吧。”王琳凯握住朱星杰已经有些挺立的性器，歪歪头笑了一下。

8.绳印  
朱星杰用的是最简单的一种捆绑方式，龟甲缚。魔术师的手灵活地抽动着长绳，绕到耻骨的时候恶劣地还往上提了提，把麻绳陷进浑圆的臀瓣间。顺道捏了一下软嫩的臀肉，又滑开重新握紧绳子。  
王琳凯被麻绳磨过后穴的粗糙质感弄得忍不住夹了夹屁股，求饶般地看了他哥一眼，他几乎可以感觉到刚才满屁股的润滑剂溢了出来，把绳子蹭得微微湿润，带着点微妙的凉意。  
朱星杰亲了亲他的男孩，伸到他腿间调整了下位置，再小心地避开性器周围的敏感肌肤，对着身前的绳结，在背后的相对位置略上的位置打结，让两股绳继续穿过颈部后方。  
王琳凯难得乖顺地任由摆弄，安静地等到他哥操作到最后一步——将绳左右拉开，从腋下绕回胸前的洞，等重复几番呈出漂亮的六角形，便收紧绳子作最后的调整，末了穿过绳圈拉到腰后系紧固定。绳子不算太紧，与其说是拘束，不如说只是为性事多添了几分情色意味。  
赤色的麻绳衬在略白的皮肤上，就像雪地里的一滴血。朱星杰作出要摆弄对方胸前的绳子的模样，指尖却故意要蹭过乳尖，若有若无地撩拨。  
王琳凯略微绷紧了身体，却忍不住抬起胸把红果送上去。“杰哥你摸摸啊”，语气像是受了什么天大的欺负。等他哥终于肯施恩用指尖捻动茱萸，把两颗捏弄得发硬挺立，王琳凯也发出难耐的吭气声，不自觉地就扭动起被捆绑起来的手腕，“哼嗯...”。  
当朱星杰按住王琳凯的手，把下身顶进后穴的时候，才发现他手腕早就被麻绳蹭得发红。不禁想象了一下解开捆缚后对方全身深深浅浅绳印的模样，在王琳凯体内的器官又胀大了几分，“要好好吃进去，宝贝”

9.乳环  
王琳凯作为一个年轻漂亮的小偶像，本不应该有乳环这玩意，但他哥用那样诚挚期待的眼神看他，也不是个扭扭捏捏的，一咬牙就答应了。可现在这情形让他实在后悔当初的一时冲动——  
乳头因为穿环而变得微微红肿，比平日更为敏感，偏偏朱星杰把乳珠含进嘴舐咬，手里还要轻轻扯拉着另一边精巧的银环，产生的细微刺痛感在舌尖的舔舐下缓和了不少，连同成倍放大的快感，化成在体内窜动的短促电流。  
对方的头伏在自己胸前，头发有时掠过胸口的肌肤，毛茸茸的有些发痒。而舌尖把红果卷起缠绵，穿刺的小伤口也被亲吻和舔舐所抚慰，说不上是多强烈的快感，却在体内不断堆叠累积。光是舔咬就让王琳凯几乎颤栗，下身挺立起一根，嘴里泄出的全是舒服的喘息，“呜...别舔了...嗯呜..”说着拒绝的话，却又主动挺胸要让对方将乳尖含得更深。  
朱星杰抬头笑眼看他，“这样就受不了了吗？”被口是心非的小家伙骂了句“滚”，便去逗他，故意冷落镶穿着乳环的双乳，只在胸前落下蜻蜓点水的啄吻。等王琳凯瘪着嘴，欲求不满地抱怨“怎么停了”的时候，眯着眼笑着回一句“不是让我滚吗”  
王琳凯自知理亏，便软下来讨饶，“哥哥...”

10.顺腿流下  
“你大爷的又给我内射！”王琳凯往朱星杰的腰上踹了一脚，因为刚经历一场异常激烈的性事，软绵绵的没什么威胁力，眼周甚至还残留着情潮的红艳，与其说是怪责，不如说是娇嗔。  
朱星杰忙把男孩的脚踝虚虚拢住，“我先给你清出来”。因为王琳凯刚才的动作，有一些精液从被操得合不拢的穴口流出来，沿着腿间留下湿滑的白色痕迹。伸手过去微微撑开穴口，想要把精液勾出来时，忍不住被这情色情形惹得喉头一动。  
刚被对方性器开发完全的后穴，手指稍微一动都能被清晰感觉到。指尖往外抠挖时，不经意蹭过敏感点，王琳凯咬着唇忍受着体内涌动着的细碎快感，“唔你快点。嗯..”下身又有了重新抬头的趋势，要是再磨磨蹭蹭地清理，恐怕就要生出更多旎念来。  
朱星杰把手指抽出来的时候，王琳凯迷迷糊糊以为好了，就要撑起身，却不想对方将他重新按回床上，对上他迷茫的眼笑了一下，“干脆再来一次吧”。说着就扶住自己的性器，顶开穴口的褶皱一下插到深处，没等对方缓冲，就直接在紧热的甬道里开始律动起来。  
“我操...嗯...”王琳凯心里骂了他哥一句禽兽。  
“是我在操你，乖。”朱星杰悠悠地回，握住对方小腿往里快速顶弄，龟头把体内还没被清理掉的精液都给撞出点白沫，“明明你也喜欢。”


End file.
